1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film-loaded disposable camera and, more specifically, to an improved type of such camera in which a lens part is removably or detachably mounted on the camera body so that it may be exchanged with different kinds of lenses as desired, to enable not only different kinds of photographs to be taken with a single camera on a single roll of film loaded therein but also to save the lenses of such camera for repetitive use instead of being discarded as with the known type of such camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
The known type of film-loaded disposable camera has in each case been provided with a single pre-set or specific photographic function. For example, each individual camera is provided only with the function of taking normal photographs or telescopic photographs, but not both kinds of photographs. There is another type of such camera which is provided with the combined function of taking normal and contact photographs, but in this case too, such function is pre-set for each individual camera and cannot be changed later.
Also, with the known type of disposable camera, a lens part is discarded together with the camera body when the loaded film is used up and taken out of it for development. By providing such camera with a removable or detachable lens part, thus permitting the exchange of its lens part, it will become possible to not only save the lens for repetitive use but to also take telephotograph and normal photograph or other kinds of photographs with the same disposable camera.
Furthermore, with the known type of disposable camera which is provided with a single specific photographic function, when a person carrying such camera on his trip desires to photograph an object whose distance from the camera position varies, namely, far or close, it will be necessary for him or her to carry more than one or two of such cameras with different photographic functions such as wide angle, telescopic, close-contact or perhaps fish-eye lenses, in order to satisfy his or her desire. However, it will be very inconvenient to carry numerous disposable cameras and use them according to the desired functions in a particular situation. On the other hand, ordinary cameras with wide-angle, telescopic or fish-eye photographic functions are rather expensive as compared with ordinary disposable cameras and, therefore, are not easily affordable.
There has been a particular desire for a type of disposable camera, therefore, with which one can take different kinds of photographs on one single roll of loaded film conveniently and economically.